Los Hijos del sol y la luna: El hijo de la luna
by esmiriao
Summary: Todo le iba bien a Hilal asta que cumplió los 18 años, ahora su vida dará un gira muy drástico, pero la curiosidad podrá mas que sus penas, haciendo que se meta en un mundo que en un principio, solo era una leyenda de su aldea que nadie se creía
1. prologo

**hola a todos, soy esmiriao (para los que pregunten, fue un nombre que me invente hace años y por no usar otro...)  
este es mi primer fic, y aunque me he leído otros fic, soy muy nuevo en el mundo de los bronies(en la serie voy por el capitulo 13 o 14 de la primera temporada, no digo mas xD) pero a pesar de ser nuevo, intentare hacer este fic lo mejor posible,  
empezando con los consejos que me podeis dar y de los fallos que veas, bueno empecemos pues.**

**palabras** **asi** = narracion

_**palabras**__**asi**_ = emocion del habrante

**palabras asi** = nota inicial/final

_palabras asi _= pensamiento del que habra

palabras asi = indicando tiempo, lugar y vista

palabras asi = dialogo

**Era de noche, había luna llena en el cielo estrellado, en una aldea alejada del resto del mundo, nació un niño.**  
**En la aldea llevaban muchos años sin que naciera un niño y estaban todo el mundo contento.**  
**En un principio parecía un niño normal y corriente como los demás,**  
**pero se dieron cuenta de que tenia una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna creciente en el Dorsal de su mano izquierda**  
**sus padres pensaron que simplemente era una marca de nacimiento. le llamaron Hilal (Luna creciente origen turco)**

18 AÑOS DESPUES

Hilal:(_hoy es mi cumpleaños, compro 18 años, esta noche habrá luna llena como el día de mi nacimiento,_  
_me gusta observar a la luna en cada una de sus etapas, pero hoy no podre, pues aprovechando que es luna llena y_  
_mi cumpleaños la aldea entera quiere celebrar una fiestas en honor a los 2,_  
_cosa que a mi me gustaba... en parte_)  
¿por que tengo que ir yo a buscar plumas de águila? ¡si nunca las hemos usado!

**NA: Hilal es alto, de unos 1,85, el pelo es castaño y un poco largo y una coleta de 25cm,**  
**sus ojos (que le salieron a su Madre) eran azules y su cuerpo era esbelto. su aldea esta alejada del resto del mundo,**  
**por que prefieren estar en paz con la naturaleza, y no destruirla como hacen en muchas zonas del mundo.**  
**por lo que, tienen que utilizar piel de animales y lana para hacer su ropa**

Madre de Hilal: pues por eso mismo, el jefe quiere aprovechar este acontecimiento para empezar a usarlas

Hilal: ¬¬ ¿es eso? ¿o papa solo quiere alejarme de la aldea durante 1 hora o así? **(su padre es el jefe)**

Madre de Hilal: tu haz lo que te digo

**NA: la Madre de Hilal es un poco mas baja que el, de 1,76, el pelo suelto y largo, sus ojos son azules, tenia 43 años**

Hilal: ok, pues me voy al bosque... un segundo, ¿como encuentro las plumas?

Madre de Hilal: - tendrás que averiguarlo tú _**(lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara)**_

Hilal: ¬¬ ok... pues asta esta tarde. **(se va dirección al bosque, que esta al norte de la aldea)**

Vista en Primera Persona Madre de Hilal **(NA: a partir de ahora pondré V.P.P)**

Madre de Hilal: _(ya se a ido, pensé que nunca se iría, primera parte del plan hecho, menuda sorpresa se llevará)_  
**(NA se va al centro de de la aldea para encontrarse con el padre de Hilal, el Jefe de la aldea)**  
ya he conseguido que se vaya a buscar plumas,me a costado convencerle...

Jefe: bien, el herrero ya tiene los materiales, tardara mínimo 3 horas

Madre de Hilal: Hilal tardara mas de 4 horas, ni si quiera le he dicho como encontrarlas _**(pone una sonrisa malvada)**_

Jefe: ¿4 horas para alguien que no sabe encontrar plumas?, da le mas de 6 horas,

Madre de Hilal: _**(sin la sonrisa)**_ te olvidas de que nuestro hijo se conoce el bosque como la palma de su mano

Jefe: es verdad... y ahora que lo dices, como no se lo va a conocer, desde bien pequeño que ya andaba por el bosque, bueno, ya veremos cuanto tarda

EN EL BOSQUE, V.P.P Hilal

Hilal: _(como quieren que encuentre las plumas si no me dicen como encontrarlas, me tocara rastrear las águilas)_

**NA: Hilal sigue buscando por el bosque las plumas, después de 1 hora encuentra la primera y mirando por la zona encontró mas**

1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA ALDEA, Vista en Normal **(a partir de ahora pondré V.N)**

Hilal: **(ve a su madre hablando con otras mujeres y se acerca por la espalda)** mama ya he vuelto y traigo las plumas

Madre de Hilal: **(se asusta, se da la vuelta y mira a Hilal)** ¿como as tardado tan poco? no te dije como encontrar las plumas

Hilal: _**(con cara de confianza)**_ fácil, solo tu be que rastrear a las águilas y ellas me llevaron a las plumas

Madre de Hilal: ¡seguro que as encontrado pocas! ¡ha ver enseña me cuantas as encontrado!

**NA: Hilal saca una bolsa con las plumas, en total son 12**

Hilal: _**(con cara aun mas confiada y una sonrisa)**_ ¿son suficiente no?

Madre de Hilal: bueno... si... _(y ahora. ¿que hago para ganar tiempo?)_

**NA: la madre de Hilal se queda pensando**

Hilal: _(¡esta es mi oportunidad! o me voy ahora o me mandara hacer cualquier otra cosa,_  
_ire a casa para despistarla y después me iré al rió a tomar una siesta)_

**NA: Hilal se va y su madre no se da cuenta**

Madre de Hilal: _(ya se, le diré que vaya a pescar, así estará entretenido para un rato)_  
Hilal quiero que te... MIERDA, SE A IDO

V.P.P: Hilal

Hilal: _(estaba yo caminando hacia mi casa, la aldea no era muy grande, en el centro de la aldea había 6 casa,_  
_3 de ellas son la de las familias mas importantes (la mía claramente era una de ella),_  
_1 enfermería (lo llamamos así, pero no tienen ni para curar un arañazo -.-), un almacén bien grande y la casa del sabio de la aldea._  
_el resto de la aldea era caminos de tierra y mas casas. entre en la mía, por suerte no había nadie en casa_  
_fui a mi cuarto para esconderme,)_

**NA: estuvo escondido durante 20 minutos, después de eso salio, iba mirando por todas partes para no tropezarse con su madre o con su padre, consiguió salir de la aldea sin ser visto, se dirige directa mente al rió,**

YA EN EL RIO

**NA: Hilal estaba en el rió, después de relajarse un rato, se durmió**

EN EL SUEÑO DE Hilal **(a menos de que allá algún dialogo durante los sueños, o sea el mismo personaje quien lo cuente, siempre serán narrados)**

**Hilal estaba en medio de un bosque, parecía que era de noche, en frente suya se veía un resplandor, Hilal empezó a**  
**caminar hacia el resplandor, cuando estaba mas cerca pudo distinguir que venia de 8 figuras y cada una con un color diferente,**  
**6 de esas figuras parecían ponies y sus colores eran morado, rosa, azul, amarillo, naranja y blanco,**  
**las otras 2 figuras eran mas grandes y sus colores eran un blanco mas luminoso que el de la figura pequeña**  
**y la otra figura en azul oscuro. todas la figuras se fueron, excepto la figura de azul oscuro,**  
**que se acercó a Hilal. Hilal sentía atracción por aquella figura, aunque no sabia por que,**  
**la figura se fue por un camino distinto a las demás y Hilal empezó a seguirla, pero la perdió de vista,**  
**siguió a adelante con la esperanza de encontrársela, pero en vez de encontrarse la figura,**  
**se encontró con su aldea, cuando llego vio que no había nadie, de pronto,**  
**las casas empezaron a arder, en los alrededores de Hilal solo había fuego,**  
**de entre las llamas salio una persona que parecía un soldado militar con un traje que le cubría de pies a cabeza y fue directo a Hilal,Hilal vio que en su hombro ponía las palabras N.H.U, cuando estaba solo a tres pasos de Hilal,**  
**saco una pistola y dijo: ``no es nada personal´´ y disparo a Hilal a boca jarro apuntando a la cabeza.**

FIN DEL SUEÑO

**NA: Hilal se despertó con el corazón a 1000 por minuto, decidió relajarse mientras en su mente solo**  
**había una cosa, ¿que era ese sueño?, luego miro hacia el cielo y vio que ya era casi de noche, a si que decidió**  
**irse a su casa,**

EN LA ALDEA V.P.P Hilal

**NA: cuando llego no vio a nadie, y empezó a temer que su sueño se hiciese realidad,**  
**corrió al centro de la aldea y le extraño lo que vio, una gran mesa con comida y bebidas (agua) pero**  
**no había nadie sentado**

V.P.P jefe

jefe: bien ya esta aquí, ¿estáis todos preparados? **(mucha gente asiente con la cabeza)** bien pues adelante

V.N

todos: SORPRESA

Hilal: _**(sorprendido)**_ ¡¿pero que...?!

jefe: ¿que pasa?, ¿no te acordabas de que hoy es tu fiesta?

Hilal: si, pero creí que seria mas tarde, con la luna,

jefe: _**(riéndose)**_ ESA SERA OTRA ''FIESTA'' APARTE

**NA:La fiesta continuo sin ninguna complicacion, bebieron y comieron a mas no poder.**  
**cuando estaban a punto de finalizar a fiesta de cumpleaños para dar paso al de la luna,**  
**el jefe dijo.**

jefe: tengo algo muy importante que deciros a todos, sobre todo a mi hijo. **(todos giraron a verle)**  
...hijo, hoy cumples 18 años, y por tanto ya eres mayor, por lo que tendrás que aprender a defenderte solo,  
**(Hilal mira asustado a su padre, ya sabe de que va todo esto)** por lo que a partir de mañana,  
empiezas tu entrenamiento con la espada.

**NA: el herrero de la aldea trae la espada y se la da a Hilal, cosa que a él no le hace gracia,**

Hilal: papa... con todo mi corazón, _**(ENFADADO)**_ NO, QUIERO, APRENDER, A, USAR, LA, ESPADA,

jefe: ya esta decidido, mañana tendrás que presentarte en el campo de entrenamiento.

Hilal: pero... yo no quiero luchas.

jefe: _**(suelta un suspiro)**_ no es para luchas, es para que en un futuro puedas defender a ti mismo y a tu familia.

Hilal: _**(enfadado)**_ como quieras...

**NA: Hilal se fue de la fiesta, estaba demasiado enfadado como para disfrutar de ella,**  
**se fue al rió para poder ver con tranquilidad la luna. mientras en la aldea se prepararon**  
**para la fiesta de la luna, la cual consistía en meditar bajo la luz de la luna.**  
**entre que Hilal estaba solo y miraba a la luna intensa mente no se dio cuenta**  
**de que la marca de su mano es tubo brillando durante un buen rato**

**espero que os allá gustado, dejar vuestras Reviews y asta el proximo capitulo**


	2. El campo de entrenamiento

**hola a todos, aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo, he de decir que en el anterior no les puso nombre a los**  
**padres de Hilal por que no sabia como llamarlos, pero mientras buscaba nombres para unos personajes,**  
**encontré 2 que me gustaron para los padres, son Taisei (estrella mayor origen japones) para el padre y**  
**Miyuki (bella nieve origen japones) para la madre. sin nada mas que contar, aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN UN CAMINO, V.P.P Hilal

Hilal: _(pues aquí estoy, caminando al maldito campo de entrenamiento, con la espada en mi espalda,_  
_una bolsa con ropa y algo de comida para el camino... ¡maldita sea! como me he metido en este lio,_  
_si no fuera por que no tengo a donde ir, me iria sin pensármelo 2 veces...)_

**NA: Hilal sigue andando por el camino, solo pensaba en una cosa, que el entrenamiento pase rápido,**  
**pero él sabia que no pasaría rápido, pues el entrenamiento dura mínimo 3 meses siempre y cuando**  
**pases la ultima prueba. siguió andando asta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, había una muralla de madera**  
**con las puertas abiertas. Hilal surgió para entrar por la puerta, pero callo una flecha delante suya,**  
**corrió a una piedra muy grande que había cerca de allí.**

?: **(voz femenina)** aquí tienes tu primera prueba, tienes que pasa por la puerta sin que  
ninguna de mis flechas te alcance.

Hilal: _**(enfadado)**_CREI QUE HERAMOS UN PUEBRO PACIFICO.

?: **(voz masculina)** y lo somos, pero tenemos que aprender a defendernos y a esquivar los ataques  
enemigos, ¿no?

**NA: Hilal miro a la muralla, pudo ver que sus atacantes estaban en un puesto de vigilancia,**  
**después miro a su alrededor, había algún que otro árbol y piedras lo suficiente mente grandes como para**  
**esconderse de las flechas. Hilal estaba a unos 500m de la muralla.**

Hilal: _(tengo que pensármelo muy bien como utilizar esos arboles y piedras para poder acercarme)_

**NA: Hilal corría al próximo árbol mas cercano mientras que observaba a sus atacantes para ver su estrategia,**  
**el cual era que el chico observaba el campo para seguir a Hilal y se lo decía a la chica para que esta atacara,**  
**al descubrir esto Hilal se dio cuenta de un fallo que tenían. la chica atacaba al lugar donde el chico le dijera,**  
**por lo que Hilal solo tenia que dar unos pasos a los lados para esquivar los ataques, y aun que**  
**era obvio de que Hilal ya había descubierto su estrategia, no la cambiaron, por lo que Hilal siguió andando**  
**mientras esquivaba los ataques asta atravesar las puertas, a otro lado un hombre le estaba esperando.**

?: _**(con una sonrisa)**_has superado la primera, prueba te felicito Hilal

Hilal: ¿quien eres tu?

Riki: o perdón, mi nombre es Riki **(fuerza, poder, origen japones)**y seré tu instructor durante tu entrenamiento.

**NA: era alto, de 2,30, ropa bastante bien hecha y limpia, pelo corto color castaño, ojos marones.**

Hilal: ok, ¿y quienes son los que me han estado atacando?

**NA: el chico y la chica ya han bajado del puesto de vigilancia, abro primero la chica.**

Yumiko: yo soy Yumiko **(niña arquera origen japones)** y este es es mi compañero, Hayato **(Halcón origen japones).**

**NA: Yumijo no era muy harta, de 1,68, tenia una capa que ocultaba su pelo que era color verde, ojos marones, su ropa tenia ramas y hojas,**

Hayato: ¿como descubriste nuestra estrategia? hay muchos en el campo de entrenamiento que no lo han conseguido.

**NA: era mas alto que Yumiko, de 1.74, con ropas parecidas a Yumijo, el pelo era color castaño sus ojos eran verdes**

Hilal: _**(aburrido)**_fácil, solo tu be que observaros, le señalabas todo el rato a donde tenia que atacar ¬¬

Hayato: eso no dice como esquiabas con tanta facilidad.

Hilal _**(mas aburrido)**_ las flechas van siembre rectas a donde las dispares, ella apuntaba al lugar  
donde se lo decías, no me apuntaba a mi, solo tenia que dar unos pasos a la derecha o a la izquierda para  
esquivarlos.

Hayato: a si que es eso... Yumiko, tendremos que solucionarlo.

Riki: bueno, ven que te enseñe todo esto y donde vas a dormir durante tu estancia.

Hilal: _(camine junto a Riki por todo el campamento, tenían campo de tiro, campo de entrenamiento con espadas,_  
_zonas donde los instructores les enseñan a sus alumnos lo que tenían que aprender_ **(la zona era dependiendo de lo**  
**que tenias que aprender)** _y por ultimo el lugar donde tenia que dormir, que era junto a Hayato y Yumiko,_  
_nos ponían en grupos_ **(son de 3 personas)** _para no solo enseñarnos individual mente, sino también_  
_para entrenarnos en equipo y aprender a confiar los unos con los otros. una vez que ya me había instalado,_  
_Riki me mando a que fuera junto a mi grupo para que me enseñaran como va todo esto mientras.)_

CAMPO DE TIRO V.N

**NA: Yumiko estaba entrenando y Hayato le daba instrucciones,**

Hilal: hola a los 2, Riki ya me a enseñado todo y me dijo que viniera con vosotros.

Hayato: bien, lo primero, como ya sabes a cada uno le enseñara una cosa diferente,  
yo seré explorador y táctico, Yumiko sera arquera, ¿tu que seras?

Hilal: no me lo han dicho todavía, pero entrenare con la espada, a si que supongo que guerrero.

Hayato: por como descubriste nuestra estrategia, yo supongo que sabes observar y rastrear ¿no?

Hilal: a si es, desde los 8 años estuve explorando el bosque y rastreando animales,  
siempre se me a dado bien,

Yumiko: **(deja de entrenar para dirigirse con su grupo)** yo no se ni explorar ni rastrear,  
pero como soy arquera, tendré que aprender, pero se fijarme en lo que hace mis enemigos y  
descubrir sus puntos débiles.

Hilal: entonces, 2 sabemos rastrear y explorar, 2 sabemos fijarnos en el enemigo y uno sabe hacer  
estrategias en medio de la lucha, _**(con ironía)**_genial, ya estoy deseando empezar todo esto.

Hayato: ¿es que no quieres aprender a defenderte?

Hilal: no, lo que no quiero es luchar. (hay un silencio durante un rato)

Hayato: _**(suelte un suspiro)**_ bueno, toma esto, **(le da una ropas parecidas a las que llevan)**

Hilal: ¿que es esto?

Hayato: ropas de camuflaje, si podemos, no lucharemos directamente contra el enemigo,  
les rodearemos y atacaremos donde mas les duela,

Hilal: a todo esto, yo aun no se como va todo esto.

Hayato: nos entrenaran tanto individual mente como en equipo, en individual en lo que seamos,  
en equipos en poder salir de las situaciones con la ayuda de todo el grupo.  
al final de cada mes tendremos que hacer 2 pruebas, 1 individual y otra como equipo,  
excepto el ultimo mes, que dicen que sera especial para cada equipo. también nos entrenaran  
en la habilidades que tengamos, como el rastreo o la exploración.

Hilal: en resumen, nos entrenaran asta llegar a nuestros limites,

Hayato: a si es, bueno, deberías ir preparándote para tu siguiente prueba,

Hilal: ¿COMO QUE OTRA PRUEBA?, ¿no era la de atravesar las puertas la prueba iniciar?

Hayato: no, esa era la prueba de Riki, la autentica prueba consiste en cuanto tiempo duras contra tu instructor,  
nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo mínimo tienes que aguantar, así que aguanta todo lo que puedas. a, y no puede  
usar armas en esta prueba,

Hilal: ¿que pasa si no lo consigo?

Hayato: tendrás que volver a la aldea y volver a venir aquí, y claro esta, volver a pasar la prueba  
de Riki.

Hilal: genial, simplemente genial... ¿por lo menos puedo ver donde sera el lugar?

Hayato: si, sigue me,

**NA: Hilal siguió a Hayato asta el lugar donde seria la prueba, la cual ya estaba preparada, Hilal pudo ver varios**  
**arboles y rocas en la zona, pero había un árbol mas grande que los demás, Hilal se fijó en el.**

Hilal: di me, ¿crees que Riki podría subir por ese árbol tan grande?

Hayato: tiene vértigo, así que no, ¿por que lo preguntas?

Hilal: (con una sonrisa) entonces ya se como superar esta prueba.

1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA PRUEBA

**NA: todos los que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento fueron a ver la prueba, tanto**  
**Riki como Hilal ya estaban listos. el padre de Hilal estaba allí**

Taisei: va a comenzar la prueba de Hilal para ingresar en el campo de entrenamiento. Hilal, ¿estas listo?  
**(Hilal asiente con la cabeza)** ¿y tu Riki? **(Riki asiente con la cabeza)**pues, QUE COMIENZE LA PRUEBA.

**NA: en un principio ambos estaban mirándose fijamente esperando que el otro diera el primer paso, Hilal**  
**empezó a andar con el cuerpo en guardia y mirando todo el rato Riki, este empezó a hacer los mismo **  
**para no dejar baja su guardia, Hilal se estaba acercando poco a poco al árbol, cuando Riki se dio cuenta **  
**de su estrategia, salio corriendo donde estaba Hilal, pero Hilal en vez de ir al árbol,**  
**fue corriendo a la roca mas grande que había, antes de que Riki lo alcanzara, Hilal uso la roca**  
**como apoyo para saltar a un lado, haciendo que Riki chocara de frente con la roca, mientras Riki**  
**estaba tirado en el suelo, Hilal corrió y subió por el árbol tal y como lo había planeado,**  
**Riki se levanto y se acercó al árbol,**

Riki: baja aquí cobarde.

Hilal: no, _**(con una sonrisa)**_sube tú.

Riki: _**(enfadado)**_SI TÚ NO BAJAS, TE BAJARE YÓ.

NA: Riki empezó a golpear al árbol con sus puño, haciendo que el árbol se agitara mucho,  
Hilal sentía como si un terremoto lo agitase, por lo que se agarro fuertemente al árbol y cerro los ojos,

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES

**NA: no había cambiado nada, Riki golpeaba el árbol y Hilal se sujetaba, la mayor parte de la gente se había ido**

Yumiko: Hayato, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan?

Hayato: 10 minutos

Yumiko: (suelte un suspiro) ¿cuando piensa acabar Riki?

NA: estuvo un rato mas

Riki: _**(cansado)**_ vale, Hilal, _**(respira)**_ tu ganas, _**(respira)**_ ya puedes bajar, **_(respira)_**has ganado

Yumiko: _**(a gritos)**_Riki, Hilal se a quedado dormido

Riki: ¿QUE? **(mira a donde esta Hilal y efectiva mente, estaba dormido)**

Yumiko: **(se acerca donde esta Riki y mira a Hilal)**bueno, que hacemos para bajarle ahora,

Riki: nada, dejemos lo allí arriba, eso le servirá como escarmiento por quedarse dormido  
durante la prueba,

**NA: todos se fueron y dejaron abandonado a su suerte a Hilal, pero como si nada el bajo del árbol.**

Hilal: _(bien, no hay moros en la costa, hora de buscar un buen sitio para ver la luna)_

**NA: Hilal se fue para ver la luna, pero si había alguien que lo observaba, una mujer.**

?: es astuto este humano, **(la mujer se da cuenta de la marca de la mano de Hilal)** ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿un posible miembro de la Hermandad Universal? mmm... tendré que observar lo mas de cerca. **(empezó a seguir a Hilal, se sorprendió a ver que fue a un lugar apartado para ver la luna)**¿que secretos escondes?

Hilal: _(tengo que estar aquí 3 meses, ¿por que me han obligado a esto? yo no quiero luchar)_

?: mmm... no parece un miembro...

Hilal: _(solo 3 meses... después podre hacer lo que hacia antes, dormir, explorar el bosque y ver la luna)_

?: **(suelta una risita)**¿esa es toda la verdad? o ¿hay algo mas? tendré que seguir investigando, y cuando pueda, hablar directamente con el

**NA: la mujer se va andando del lugar, dejando solo a Hilal, el cual al rato, se fue a su cama.**

**espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. El 1ª mes

**Kibashiroi: no te as confundido, el nombre de Hilal lo saque de una paquina que habraban de nombres relacionados con  
la luna de diferentes paises, ponia que significaba luna creciente en turco y me gusto  
(ademas si pones: significado de Hilal, en google, te pone que es de origen arabe y significa luna nueva)  
y el de los nombres que aparecen en el capitulo 2 son sacados de otra paguina  
en la que habia 150 nombres de origen japones, vi esos y me gustaron, asi que los puse.**

Kibashiroi y gamerpocus: si, ya se que ha habido pocas partes relacionadas con los ponies, pero en este capitulo  
habra un poco mas de ponies

volviendo a los nombres,  
si veo que en un futuro tengo que poner mas, intentare que sean tambien de otros paises,  
no solo de origen turco y japones.

**aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo**

**NA: no ocurrieron muchos acontecimientos importantes en el primer mes. individual mente a Hilal le enseñaron**  
**a manejar las espadas, rastreo y exploración avanzados y como prevenir y evadir los ataques enemigos,**  
**a Yumiko le enseñaron a disparar a blancos en movimiento, rastreo y exploracion básicas y manejo de las dagas,**  
**a Hayato, como era malos con las armas, le enseñaron principal mente medicina de campo, primeros auxilios y**  
**tácticas avanzadas. como equipo, como no tienen fuerza pero si táctica, rastreo y exploración, les enseñaron**  
**a hacer emboscadas, como entrar en las zonas sin ser vistos y a cooperar entre ellos.**  
**llegado el final del mes, tuvieron que hacer las pruebas finales del mes. durante todo el mes Hilal**  
**solo de pudo pensar una cosa, ¿estamos entrenando para poder defendernos o para conquistar el mundo?,**  
**lo que el no sabia, es que a todos los días la estaba espiando la mujer.**

PRUEBA DE Yumiko

**NA: están Hayato y Hilal en unos bancos un poco apartados de la prueba, Riki y Yumiko estaban en la entrada de esta,**  
**que era en un bosque.**

Riki: bien la prueba es sencilla, este bosque une 3 arias, en la 1 hay blancos escondido que deberás dar con  
el arco, en el 2 tendrás que pasar si ser vista por los guardias y en la 3 impedir que los guardias te vean,  
descubrir que objeto hemos escondido y recuperarlo.

Yumiko: de acuerdo.

Riki: Hilal, Hayato, seguirme,

**NA: Riki, Hilal y Hayato se fueron para ir a la prueba de Hilal, Yumiko se adentro en el bosque.**

PRUEBA DE Hilal

**NA: se encuentran en una zona de combate, la cual estaba limitada por vallas, había un instructor en el**  
**otro lado de la zona de combate con un muchacho y otro instructor en medio de esta**

Riki: bien, tu prueba es mas sencilla, **(señala al muchacho que esta al otro lado)** tendrás que derrotarlo  
con una espada de madera, también es su prueba, por lo que el también tendrá una espada de madera,

Hilal: _**(sin ganas)**_ entendido, **(entra de la zona de combate y el otro muchacho hace lo mismo,**  
**Hilal lo ve confiado)**

instructor: **(el que esta en la zona de combate)** ¿LUCHADORES LISTOS?

NA: mientras con Riki y Hayato

Riki: ahora vamos con tu prueba, que es la mas difícil **(se ponen a andar a la siguiente zona, cuando...)**

instructor: GANADOR... Hilal

Riki: **(se da la vuelta)** o.O ¿que QUE?

**NA: se ve a Hilal con la espada levantada sin moverse, delante suya no había nadie, el otro muchacho**  
**había huido.**

instructor del muchacho: ya dije que el no era guerrero... tendría que haber sido táctico...

Hilal: **(sale de la zona de combate, feliz de haber superado la prueba sin luchar)** bueno Riki, y ahora que hago

Riki: _**(suelta un suspiro)**_haz lo que quieras...

Hilal: genial, me daré un paseo por el bosque. **(Hilal se va por el camino al bosque)**

Riki: no se si este chico lo tenia todo planeado o simplemente tubo suerte _**(suelta otro suspiro)**_  
Hayato sigue me.

PRUEBA DE Hayato

NA: Hayato sigue a Riki, el cual va a la entrada de una prueba de equipo, lo que le extraña a Hayato.

Hayato: ¿que hacemos aquí Riki?

Riki: ¿te acuerda que te dije que tu prueba era la mas difícil? **(Hayato asiente con la cabeza)** bien  
tu prueba consiste en decir lo que tienen que hacer a esos 2 de allí.

Hayato: **(mira a donde le dice Riki, ve a 2 muchachos esperando)** osea, ¿tendré que darles consejos  
tecnicos a ellos?

Riki: así es

Hayato: y ¿cual es la dificultad?

Riki: pues que este es su 3ª mes, tienen mas conocimientos que tu y la prueba empezara sin que puedas hablar con ellos.

Hayato: ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¿quieres que de consejos tácticos SIN saber que habilidades tienen? ¡eso es imposible!

Riki: no lo es, ahora ve y empieza tu prueba.

**NA: Hayato va con los 2 muchachos. ambos eran idénticos, como 2 gotas de agua, de 1,80, pelos castaños y cortos, ojos marones.**

Hayato: hola, soy Hayato y seré el técnico, ¿es también una prueba para vosotros o solo para mi?

muchacho 1: también es nuestra prueba, ¿bueno empezamos ya? **(el otro muchacho también asiente con la cabeza**  
**y Hayato hace lo mismo)** bien, pues empecemos, Hayato, te iremos diciendo de que va todo esto mientras avanzamos.

**NA: los 2 muchachos y Hayato entrar en la prueba, que era en otro parte bosque.**

1 HORA DESPUES, EN EL BOSQUE, EN UNA ZONA DONDE NO ESTABAN DE PRUEBAS, V.N

NA:estaba Hilal en el suelo apoyado en un árbol, durmiendo, algunas ardillas y pájaros se le habían acercado, las ardillas  
se acurrucaban junto a el, mientras que los pájaros se posaban en las piernas.

?: veo que te gustan los animales.

**NA: Hilal se despierta de un susto, haciendo que los animales también se asusten y se vallan, mira**  
**en la dirección en la que le habían hablado, allí estaba una mujer alta, de unos 1,93, su pelo era largo,**  
**le llegaba asta la mitad de su espalda, el color del pelo y el de sus ojos eran azul claro, **  
**llevaba ropa de tela, el cual estaba muy bien echo (no parecía echo a mano)**

?: oh, lo siento, no sabia que estabas dormido.

Hilal: _**(confundido)**_ ¿quien eres? ¿que quieres?

?: nada, solo paseaba por aquí, te vi hay tumbado, y decidí hablar contigo.

Hilal: _(una buena mentira, pero no me engañas)_ bueno y de que quieres hablar

?: **(suerta una risita)** ¿sabes de que es una mentira y aun así me sigues el juego? eso funcionaria con otra persona, no conmigo

**NA: Hilal abre los ojo, sorprendido de lo que le a contestado.**

?: bien, ¿que sabes de la hermandad universal?

Hilal: ¿la hermandad universal? solo lo que dicen la leyenda.

?: ¿una leyenda? ¿que leyenda?

Hilal: bueno, la leyenda habrá de que la hermandad universal eran unas personas que intentaron  
crear un ejercito para conquistar todo el planeta, al principio ellos se llamaban solo la hermandad,  
un día, un ser de otra dimensión vino y se encontró con la hermandad, hablo de lo que pasaba  
en su dimensión y de que el formaba parte de un grupo para cambiar el sistema en el que vivían,  
la monarquía absoluta, cuando ambos grupos hicieron contacto, se aliaron, convirtiéndose en  
la hermandad universal, la hermandad universal intento conquistar primero el mundo de  
aquel ser, pero fueron derrotados. **(hubo una breve pausa y continuo)** según cuenta la leyenda,  
dos de los reyes que gobernaban ese mundo eran dioses, además de que contaban con un poder  
que podía cambiar el sentimiento de las personas y volverlas buenas. **(hubo otra breve pausa y dijo)**  
así acaba la leyenda,

?: **(soltando unas risas)** la leyenda tiene mucha razón, excepto en una parte, no eran reyes y dioses,  
si no reinas y diosas.

Hilal: ¿como puedes estar segura?

?: mmm... digamos que algo dentro de mi me lo dice. a sido agradable hablar contigo, nos vemos,

NA: la mujer se da la vuelta y empieza a irse,

Hilal: ¿que pasa? me despiertas, me interrogas ¿y ahora te vas sin ni siquiera decirme tu nombre?

NA: la mujer se para, sin darse la vuelta, empieza a pensar, al final gira su cabeza para mirar a Hilal.

Luna: mi nombre es Luna.

**NA: acto seguido sigue caminando y se va, Hilal mira hacia el cielo, por como esta el sol, pensó que ya llevaría 1 hora o mas ahí,**  
**así que decidió irse a ver como le habían ido las pruebas a sus compañeros.**

20 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL CAMPAMENTO, EN LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA DEL GRUPO. V.N

Hilal: hola, ¿como os a ido las pruebas?

Yumiko: mal, casi me pillan los guardias, si no fuera porque uno del aburrimiento grito donde estaba el objeto, no lo hubiera encontrado nunca

Hilal: ok, ¿y a ti Hayato?

Hayato: bien, los 2 hicieron todo lo que les dije, por poco batimos el record, además, de agrade cimiento me dijeron 2 cosas muy importantes, al parecer, en el 2ª mes tendremos que vivir fuera del campamento durante un tiempo, por lo que hay que elegir un buen sitio.

Hilal: ¿FUERA DEL CAMPAMENTO? ¿que clase de entrenamiento es ese?

Hayato: supervivencia, además, me dijeron que nuestra prueba de equipo consiste en explorar y encontrar varios objetos, tiempo limite 5 horas, por lo que creo que deberíamos aprovechar para buscar un buen sitio donde poder instalarnos.

Hilal: me parece bien, ¿que dices tu Yumiko?

Yumiko: que estoy harta de buscar objetos **(Hayato y Hilal empiezan a reír, Yumiko se suma a las risas)**

Hilal: **(aun riendo un poco)** bueno, tendremos que empezar a prepararnos

Hayato y Yumiko: si

**NA: el grupo empieza a prepararse, a los 20 minutos, llega Riki para llevarlos a la prueba de equipo.**

30 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA ZONA DE LA PRUEBA DEL GRUPO

**NA: están en u escampado, cerca de una montaña, un lago y un bosque.**

Riki: bien, los objetos entes en el bosque y el lago, suerte **(se da la vuelta para irse)**

GRUPO: ¡ESPERA!

Hayato: ¿no nos vas a decir como encontrarlos?

Riki: están dentro de cofres que están escondidos por ambas zonas

GRUPO: ok

Riki: bien me voy, suerte. **(se da la vuelta y se va)**

Hilal: bien, cuando antes empecemos, antes podremos empezar a buscar un buen sitio para instalarnos el mes  
que viene, en marcha

**NA: el grupo empieza la búsqueda de los objetos, 3 horas después..**.

Yumiko: _**(enfadada)**_ ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURIO METER EL COFRE EN UNA CUEBA LLENA DE ARAÑAS?!

Hilal: **(susurrando a Hayato)** ¿tu e imaginabas que tenia miedo a las arañas?

Hayato: **(susurrando a Hilal)** no, pensé que tendría miedo a la oscuridad

Yumiko: _**(enfadada)**_ ¿que estáis susurrando?

Hayato y Hilal: nada, nada

Yumiko: ¬¬

Hilal: **(cambiando de tema y mirando la montaña)** he, ¿por que no miramos esa montaña en busca de una  
cueva que no tenga arañas?

Hayato: buena idea, vamos.

**NA: Hayato y Hilal salen corriendo hacia la montaña,**

Yumiko: **(gritando)** ¡HEY!, ¡NO ME DEJEIS AQUI!

20 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA MONTAÑA

Hilal: separemonos, así nos sera mas fácil encontrar una cueva apropiada

**NA: el grupo se separa para encontrar una cueva,**

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

**NA: se ve a Yumiko en la entrada de una cueva, cojé una antorcha y entra,**

Yumiko: _(este parece un buen lugar... no hay arañas)_ **(mirando en una de las paredes ve que hay unas letras,**  
**se acerca)** _(¿que es esto?)_ **(pasa un rato)** _(esta en letras antiguas, tengo que decírselo a Hayato y Hilal)_

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

Hayato: no cabe duda, son letras antiguas,

Hilal: ¿letras antiguas?

Yumiko: son una letras de hace milenios, hoy en día solo los sabios y hijos de sabios saben leerlo,  
¿Hayato que pones?

Hayato: pone, santuario de la hermandad universal

Hilal: dos preguntas, primera, si me acabas de decir que solo los sabios y hijos de sabio saben leer esto.  
entonces, ¿Hayato es Hijo del sabio de la aldea?

Yumiko: así es,

Hayato: y antes de que preguntes, es que mi padre acepto una apuesta en la que yo no superaría el entrenamiento,  
yo sargo ganando, pues así ya no tengo que ser sabio

Hilal: ok... y, ¿santuario de la hermandad universal? ¿pero no era solo una leyenda?

Hayato: parece ser que no.

Yumiko: tenemos que averiguar como entrar ahí dentro, ¿puedes leer algo mas?

Hayato: pone que solo los que sean miembros de la hermandad universal podrán entrar

Hilal: **(apoya la mano izquierda en la pared)** genial, ¿como vamos a encontrar a un miembro?

**NA: de repente la mano de Hilal empieza a brillar, y acto seguido la pared empieza a moverse, rebelando el camino.**  
**Hayato y Yumiko miran a Hilal, este a su mano, al final dijo.**

Hilal: ¿desde cuando soy uno de ellos?

Hayato: eso deberías saberlo tú.

Yumiko: bueno, bueno, eso ya lo resolveremos luego, entremos haber que hay.

**NA: el grupo empieza entrar en el santuario, en lo generar, tenia 12 camas desgastadas por el paso del tiempo,**  
**una biblioteca (todo escrito en letras antiguas), una sala de entrenamiento (en una de las paredes había manchas negras**  
**como si algo lo hubiera quemado), pero la sala que mas llamo la atención del grupo, era la del la que estaba después de el**  
**biblioteca, lo que tenia esa sala de especial, era que había un arco apuntado, pero en medio de la sala, por lo que**  
**no podía llevar a ningún sitio. el arco estaba hecho de madera.**

Yumiko: **(después de dar varias vueltas al arco)** ¿por que habrán puesto un arco en medio de la sala?

Hayato: no lo se, quizás venga en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

Hilal: quizás también venga algo de por que la marca de mi mano brillo al hacer contacto con la pared.

Yumiko ¡tengo una idea! tal vez lo que pasa es que la pared solo responde a los miembros de la hermandad  
por que ellos tienen un poder mágico

Hilal: ¿me estas diciendo de que YO puedo controlar la magia?

Yumiko: no so lo eso, si la pared es mágica, eso quiere decir que es muy posible que este arco también  
sea mágico, no se, algo como un puerta mágica, recuerda que la leyenda decía que intentaron conquistar  
primero el mundo del visitante.

Hayato: y utilizaron la magia para abrir la puerta... tiene sentido, y se por donde quieres ir,  
pero tal vez necesitemos un hechizo concreto para abrir el portal

Yumiko: ¿portal? ¿a si es como se llaman? bueno, volviendo al tema... si la pared se abrió sin  
necesitar un hechizo concreto, tal vez tengamos suerte y el portal se abre igual, ¿por que no lo intentas Hilal?

Hilal: no pierdo nada por intentarlo, además confirmara si puedo usar la magia o no

**NA: Hilal empieza a caminar al arco, cuando esta apunto de llegar levanta su mano para tocar el arco,**  
**pero antes de que lo toco, empieza a brillar, y a los pocos segundos el portal se abre.**

Hayato y Yumiko: ¡Hilal, lo as conseguido!

Hilal: a-algo va mal... ¡no puedo mover la mano!

**NA: antes de que Hayato o Yumiko pudieran hacer algo, una pony de color morado salio volando del portal a**  
**mucha velocidad y se choco con Hilal, haciendo que ambos salieran volando varios metros.**

Yumiko y Hayato: ¡HILAL!

**NA: otras 2 ponies salieron del portal, una blanca y otra amarilla**

? y ?: ¡TWILIGHT!

**NA: Hayato y Yumiko miraron a las 2 ponies, las cuales, la amarilla a ver a Hayato y Yumiko se había**  
**tirado al suelo detrás de la otra pony. la pony blanca habró**

?: ¿quienes soy vosotros? ¿y por que tenéis esas ropas tan sucias?, llenas de hojas y ramas,  
hay, ¡no puedo soportal ver esas ropas tan horribles!

**NA Hayato y Yumiko se miraron las ropas de camuflaje, Hayato no entiendo por que no la gustaba, luego Yumiko**  
**dijo**

Yumiko: ehhh... hola... yo soy Yumiko, este es mi compañero Hayato (Hayato saluda con la mano) y estas ropas  
son ropas de camuflaje, ya se que son horribles pero son así.

Hayato: ¬¬ (mira molesto a Yumiko)

Yumiko: ¿que? no son la ultima moda que digamos, aunque es mejor que llevar esas otra ropas de hace siglos.

Rarity: bueno, yo soy Rarity, y mi amiga detrás mía es Fluttershy

Fluttershy: **(a susurros)** h-h-hola

Hayato: ¿que?

Fluttershy **(un poco mas fuerte)** h-hola

Yumiko: ¿que?

Fluttershy **(en un tono mas normal)** h-hola

Yumiko: bueno, ¿que haces aqui?

Rarity: pues... ES VERDAD, ¿donde esta Twilight?

**NA: Rarity y Fluttershy miraron donde estaban Hilal y Twilight, aun estaban en el suelo.**

Yumiko y Hayato: ¡mierda, nos habíamos olvidado de Hilal!

**NA: Rarity, Fluttershy, Yumiko y Hayato fueron corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos**

Rarity: creí que ese portal no podría abrirse solo.

Yumiko: es culpa mía, ¿en que momento se me ocurrio de que Hilal probada a tocar el arco?

Hayato: ¬¬ cuando empezaste a razonarlo con la pared de antes.

Fluttershy: Rarity, tenemos un problema

Rarity: ¿cual?

Fluttershy: que no creo que podamos volver por donde hemos venido.

Raryti: ¿por que no?

NA: Fluttershy señala el arco, el portal se había cerrado.

Yumiko: eh, esto, Hayato, ¿cuanto tiempo hemos estado explorando este lugar?

Hayato: 15 minutos, ¿por que lo...? o no.

Yumiko: o si, solo nos quedan 40 minutos por lo que...

Yumiko y Hayato: ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER AL CAMPAMENTO!

**¿que os aparecido? bueno, ahora he de decir una cosa.**

**mirando a ver si había escrito bien hermandad universal, descubrí que existe una iglesia en Internet**  
**con ese nombre, y por no querer dar problemas, ya aviso de que no tendrá nada que ver la hermandad universal**  
**de mi historia con la hermandad universal de Internet.**


	4. El 2ª mes

**hola a todos, después de disfrutar de mi fin de trimestre, de estar con la familia y las fiestas, os traigo este  
el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, como no he tenido ningún Reviews no tengo mucho de que hablar, así que aquí os dejo  
el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

1 HORA ANTES, EQUESTRIA, BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE

Rainbow: ¿se puede saber por que nos as llamado Twilight?

Twilight: he recibido una carta de la princesa Celestia, dice que hay un portal dimensional en el bosque Everfree,  
nos a ordenado que vallamos y lo comprobemos.

Fluttershy: _**(con miedo)**_¿e-el bosque Everfree?

Rainbow: oh, vamos Fluttershy, como si no hubieras estado allí millones de veces, si vives justo al lado.

Fluttershy: aun así, ese lugar sigue siendo peligroso, y misterioso.

Twilight: aun así tenemos que ir, como solo es una comprobación no es necesario que nos preparemos,  
por lo que deberiamos irnos ya.

Applejack: lo siento Twilight, tengo que terminar de cosechar las manzanas y venderlas, por lo que no podre ayudarte.

Pinkie Pie: **(brincando por todas partes)** YO QUIERO IR, YO QUIERO IR **(muchos yo quiero ir después, pinkie se para en seco)**  
hay, ahora que me acuerdo, el Sr. Cake esta enfermo y tengo que sustituirle, por lo que no podre ir.

Rainbow: yo tampoco podre ir, hoy esta programado una tormenta y tengo que ayudar.

Rarity: yo no tengo nada que hacer, iré contigo.

Fluttershy: yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, a si que te ayudare Twilight.

Twilight: gracias Rarity y Fluttershy, pues vamos al bosque Everfree.

**NA: Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy se fueron juntas al bosque, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie pie se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.**

15 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA ENTRADA DEL Bosque Everfree

Fluttershy: oye Twilight, ¿donde esta el portal?

Twilight: pues no lo se, tendremos que encontrarlo.

Rarity: espero que no nos encontremos una ciénaga o un lago, eso no seria bueno para mis pezuñas.

**NA: los 3 ponies entran en el bosque, Fluttershy con un poco de miedo**

20 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL PORTAL.

**NA: se ve un arco apuntado con ramas de los arboles en los pilares.**

Twilight: ya lo encontramos, voy a empezar a comprobar el portal

**NA: Twilight utiliza su magia para comprobar el portal.**

20 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Twilight: bien ya esta, podemos volver.

Rarity: ¿es seguro el portal?

Twilight: al 100%, amenos de que que alguien lo abra, no podría abrirse.

Flattershy: _**(asustada)**_ e-entonces, **(señalando el portal)**¿p-por que esta el portal abierto?

Twilight: ¿que? **(mira al portal)** ¡eso es imposible! (**sale corriendo al portal, pero en mitad de camino se para)**  
¡a-algo va mal, no puedo moverme!

**NA: de repente Twilight sale volando, entrando por el portal, Rarity y Fluttershy salen corriendo y entran por el portal, a los segundos, el portal se cierra sin que ninguna de las 3 salga.**

RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA. V.P.P Hilal

Hilal: _(os estaréis preguntando, ¿que paso después de todo lo ocurrido? sencillo, en los 40 minutos restantes Hayato y Yumiko me cogieron,_  
_me llevaron a arrastras asta el lago y me tiraron a el, ¿por que?, por que estaba completamente inconsciente. después fuimos corriendo_  
_asta el campamento, para librarnos de las preguntas, les dijimos que creíamos que uno de los objetos estaba en el fondo del lago._  
_las 2 primeras semanas y media, del nuevo mes, nos entrenaron para sobrevivir sin su ayuda, después nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos_  
_del campamento para buscar un lugar donde instalarnos durante 1 semana y media, si lo hacíamos bien, podíamos elegir seguir allí_  
_en el ultimo mes. y sobre los ponies que atravesaron el portal, durante el entrenamiento siempre que podíamos las llevábamos comida,_  
_en un principio las llevamos heno, pero nos dijeron que también podían comer frutas como las manzanas, así que las llevábamos lo que_  
_podíamos. Twilight le costo un poco al principio creer que estaba en otro mundo, asta que nos vio, intento abrir muchas veces el portal,_  
_pero sin éxito. hoy empieza la prueba, y ahora mismo estamos en la cueva, ya nos hemos instalado, como yo y el grupo ya estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos, estamos los 3 en las misma habitación, mientras que las ponies están en otra habitación para que no allá problemas. pero hay algo que aun me tiene intrigado, bueno, 2 cosas me tienen intrigado. la 1ª es, ¿como es que puedo usar la magia?, y la 2ª, ¿por que soy un miembro de la hermandad universal?. lo único que se, es que para la primera solo Twilight puede ayudarme a resolverla,_  
_la segunda tendrá que esperar.)_

**NA: esta Hilal caminando por un pasillo que conduce a la biblioteca y las habitaciones. entra en la biblioteca y ve que Hayato esta con unos libros.**

Hilal: hola Hayato, ¿que haces con esos libros?

Hayato: hola Hilal, estoy intentando descifrar los, podrían contener algo interesante.

Hilal: aja, oye, ¿as visto a twilight?

Hayato: **(señalando la entrada a la sala del portal)**esta ahí, intentando abrir el portal.

Hilal: si lo que dijo Yumiko es cierto, ese portal solo lo podre abrir yo, bueno, voy a hablar con Twilight.

**NA: Hilal hecha andar asta la sala del portal, se ve Twilight utilizando su magia para abrir el portal, sin éxito alguno, se ve que**  
**Twilight esta cansada de utilizar la magia en el portal.**

Hilal: Twilight, quiero hablar contigo.

Twilight: **(dejando de usar su magia)**¿que quieres?, eeeh... ¿Hilal no?

Hilal: así es, bueno lo que quería pedirte es que me ayudes en un asunto, no se por que pero puedo usar la magia, pero no se como controlarla, además de que no se como utilizarla, así que me preguntaba, ¿me podrías enseñar a usar la magia?

Twilight: **(después de pensar unos segundos)**lo siento Hilal, me gustaria ayudarte, pero tengo que averiguar como abrir el portal, espero que lo entiendas.

Hilal: no conseguiras abrir el portal, esta hecho para que solo lo abran los miembros de la hermandad universal. **(al oír esto, Twilight se deprime, baja la cabeza y parece que este apunto de llorar)** pero, **(Twilight mira a Hilal)** no se como, yo soy miembro de la hermandad universal **(Twilight levanta la cabeza y mira a Hilal sorprendida)**pero como ya e dicho, no se usar la magia como debe ser, y ya viste lo bien que salio la ultima vez que abrí el portal.

Twilight: **(después de pensar un poco)**si te enseño a usar la magia, ¿dejaras que yo y mis amigas nos vayamos?

Hilal: si pudiera, os dejaría ir ahora mismo. además, me gustaría visitar tu mundo

Twilight; entonces de acuerdo, _**(gritando)**_Spike, trae los libros básicos de magia.

Hilal: ¿quien es Spike?

Twilight: ups, me he emocionado tanto que se me olvido que no estoy en mi mundo. (empezaron a reír los 2)

UNA SEMANA DESPUES, Narrado por Hilal.

**desde ese día, Twilight me empezó a enseñar a como usar la magia, costo en un principio hacer practicamente todo, asta elevar un vaso, cada vez que usaba la magia la marca de mi mano brillaba, un día Twilight decidió examinarla, según ella, era una extraña combinacion entre un cuerno y un Cutie Mark, luego tubo que explicarme que es un Cutie Mark, para ser mas exactos, seria un Cutie Mark mágica, y es gracias a el, el que pueda usar la magia. Hayato consiguió descifrar algunos de los libros, algunos contaban historias de la Hermandad, otros eran de hechizos de ataque y otros de curación, alguno de los hechizos solo lo podían usar personas con un Cutie Mark magico concreta, y algunos eran obligatorio aprenderlas por que si no, podrías hacerla sin darte cuenta. para mi suerte solo tu be que aprender una, consiste en absorber la energía mágica de la víctima, fue fácil de aprender, solo había que poner la mano en cualquier parte del cuerpo y pensar en que su energía pasaba a través de mi mano, pero también se podía hacer a la inversa, que yo le de mi energía,la practicamos dándole primero un poco de mi energía a Twilight y después quitandosela, también aprendí alguno de los de curación. **

**con lo que aprendí, usar la magia como Twilight me a enseñado y con los libros de hechizos, y que ya llevamos una semana entrenando, Twilight me dijo que ya tenia conocimientos básicos de la magia, así que esta noche abriré el portal para que puedan irse. pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa, nosotros creímos que con el asunto de tener que sobrevivir solos no nos harían ninguna prueba, pero nos equivocamos, y hoy me toca a mi llevar una caja con asa ver que dentro a la aldea, y Twilight me acompañara durante el camino. sobre Rarity y Fluttershy, Rarity estuvo todo el tiempo con Yumico, hablando sobre la moda y de las ropas que llevábamos. Fluttershy estuvo casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca con Hayato, por miedo a salir al exterior y no estar sola. lo que mas les sorprendió a las ponies de mi mundo, según ellas me han contado, es que el clima no es controlado por nadie y los animales se cuiden solos, me tuvieron que explica el porque y yo me quede sorprendido de lo que me dijeron, ahora tengo mas ganas que antes de visitar su mundo.**

EN EL CAMINO, V.P.P Hilal

**NA: estan Hilal y Twilight caminando por el camino, Hilal esta usando su magia para elevar la caja a mismo tiempo que el y la caja se mueven**

Hilal: ¿es necesario que use mi magia para llevar la caja, y que tu vengas con migo?

Twilight: si, quiero ver tus progresos y poder respirar aire fresco, ya estaba cansada de estar en la cueva

Hilal: como nos vean la hemos liado

Twilight: no te preocupes, cuando estemos llegando me lo dices y me escondo y tu dejas de usar la magia, ¿de acuerdo?

Hilal: de acuerdo.

**NA: a los 10 minutos, como tenían acordado, Twilight se preparaba para esconderse, pero...**

Twilight: **(señalando al cielo, por el camino de la aldea)**¡hay humo en el cielo!

Hilal: **(mirando el humo) **¡Twilight esconde te, iré a ver que pasa!

**NA: Hilal salio corriendo hacia su árdea, temiendo lo peor. cuando ya estaba cerca de su aldea, no cabía dudas... su aldea estaba ardiendo.**

* * *

**pues asta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que os alla gustado. ahora, lo tengo que preguntar, ¿hay algo en lo que tenga que mejorar?  
¿algo en lo que destacar mas? ¿o simplemente es que por el momento tengo la suerte de estar haciéndolo todo bien? espero  
vuestros Reviews y asta el próximo capitulo  
**


	5. Una vida termina y otra empieza

**hola a todos, aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**NA: Hilal corre a la aldea para ver que a pasado, pero lo único que ve son los habitantes muertos... y algún que**  
**otro soldado con un traje que le cubría de pies a cabeza muerto, y en sus hombros ponía las palabras N.H.U.**  
**Hilal no se lo podía creer, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, y lo peor de todo, pudo ver como un soldado**  
**salia de entre las llamas y se acercaba a el, lo que Hilal mas le extraño, es que ninguno de los soldados**  
**se parece al del sueño, el del sueño era algo mas harto y parecía que las llamas iban a el, incluso el traje**  
**es diferente.**

soldado: vaya, parece que se nos escapo uno, tranquilo, pronto estarás con los tuyos

Hilal: _**(enfadado)**_ ¿quienes sois vosotros?

soldado: **(apuntando a Hilal con una pistola)** ¡a ti te lo voy a decir, escoria!

**NA: Hilal cierra los ojos, esperando el disparo.**

soldado: **(gritando)** aaaaa...

**NA: Hilal abre los ojos y ve al soldado muerto y a su padre de pie con una espada en la mano**

Taisei: ¡Hilal corre! **(Hilal no se mueve)** ¡corre! **(Hilal se espabila y sale corriendo por donde vino)**  
yo ganare tanto tiempo como pueda...

**NA: detrás de Taisei se ve a un grupo de soldados preparados para disparar, Taisei coge la pistola del soldado**  
**que acaba de matar, se pone a cubierto y empieza a disparar a los soldados.**

CON Hilal

**NA: Hilal esta corriendo por donde vino cuando...**

**BOOOOOM**

**NA: una bomba explota, como Hilal esta un cerca de la aldea, la onda expansiva lo manda asta un árbol, en donde se queda**  
**inconsciente,**

Hilal: **(en su mente)** ... ¿que... a pasado...?

?: ¡Hilal!

Hilal: **(en su mente)** ¿quien me a llamado?

?: ¡Hilal, despierta por favor!

Hilal: **(en su mente)** es... ¡Twilight! (Hilal se despierta y ve a Twilight encima suya)

Twilight: ¡Hilal, as despertado! ¿estas bien?

Hilal: **(poniendo su mano en su cabeza)** mas o menos, ¿que a pasado?

Twilight: hubo una explosión y vine corriendo, te vi aquí tirado inconsciente.

**NA: Hilal se levanta del suelo y mira a donde estaba su aldea, se quedo sin palabras.**

Twilight: lo siento, pero creo que nadie sobrevivió.

Hilal: **(mira hacia el suelo, después de pensar un poco)** Twilight, ¿a habido alguna otra explosión?

Twilight: no, ¿por?

Hilal: tengo que ir a ver el campo de entrenamiento.

Twilight: te acompaño

Hilal: ¡NO! vuelve a la cueva, aun podría quedar alguno de esos hombres

Twilight: vale

**NA: Twilight sale corriendo hacia la cueva, Hilal hacia el campo de entrenamiento.**

30 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Hilal: no puede ser...

**NA: el campo de entrenamiento esta completamente destruido, Hilal empieza a caminar por el, en busca de algún **  
**superviviente, cuando ya estaba apunto de darse por vencido y irse.**

?: cooff cof cooooff

**NA: el sonido provenía de un edificio derruido, Hilal salio corriendo asta el lugar y empezó a quitar**  
**los resto del edificio, en el estaba Riki.**

Hilal: ¡Riki!

Riki: Hi...lal... as... sobre..vivido.

**NA: Riki estaba en muy mal estado, un trozo de madera le atravesaba el abdomen, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda estaban rotas y de la boca le salia sangre.**

Hilal: Riki, te pondrás bien.

Riki: no digas estupideces coof, mira me... no me queda mucho...

Hilal: no lo permitiré

**NA: Hilal saca el trozo de madera del cuerpo de Riki y empieza a usar sus poderes curativos, consiguió curar la herida del abdomen y algunas internas, pero no el brazo ni la pierna**

Riki: **(dejando de toser)** como as... **(interrumpido)**

Hilal: no preguntes, ya te responderé luego, ahora tengo que llevarte junto a mi grupo.

**NA: Hilal coge el brazo izquierdo de Riki, se lo pasa por detrás de su cabeza, con una mano sujeta el brazo y con la otra**  
**el cuerpo de Riki, y le llevo asta la cueva.**

1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA CUEBA.

**NA: Twilight les había contado todo lo sucedido a todos, por lo que todos estaban preocupados**

Hayato: ¿donde esta?

Yumiko: tranquilo, no debe de quedarle mucho

Twilight: **(a estado pensando desde que les contó lo sucedido)** chicas, venir con migo, tengo que contaros algo,  
**(dirigiéndose a Hayato y Yumiko)** si no os importa nos vamos a otra habitación a hablar.

**NA: a Hayato y Yumiko no les importo, así que se fueron a hablar, 20 minutos después.**

Hayato: ¡Hilal, as vuelto con Riki!

Hilal: así es, ayuda me

**NA: dejaron a Riki en una cama y Hayato lo examino, las heridas internas no eran grabes, pero el brazo y la pierna**  
**tubo que ponerlos en su lugar, aunque Riki intento no grita, la segunda le dolió tanto que grito, asustando a Twilight**  
**y compañía, pensando que se trataba de Hilal.**

las 3 ponies: ¡Hilal!

Riki: (**sin mirar a las ponies y pensando que son chicas)** ¡Hilal, Hayato! ¿¡habéis hecho una orgía y no me habéis dicho nada!? ¿¡y como lo as permitido Yumiko!? ¿¡es que también as participado!?

**NA: Hilal y Yumiko intentaron contener la risa, pero no pudieron, Hayato de había quedado sin palabras y las**  
**ponies estaba aliviadas al ver que el grito no era de Hilal**

Riki: ¿que os hace tanta gracia? **(mira en la dirección donde había escuchado a las ``chicas´´, pero**  
**en lugar de ver chicas ve a las ponies)** ¿que hacen unos ponies aquí? y encima de colorines, ¿donde están las chicas?

Twilight: estamos aquí

**NA: Riki, al ver que las ``chicas´´ eran las ponies se queda sin palabras, los ojos se le abren como platos**  
**y abre la boca. mientras, Hilal y Yumiko están en el suelo muriéndose de risa, Riki reacciona y dice...**

Riki: **(asombrado y confundido)** la pony a hablado

Hilal: **(recuperando se de las risas)** si, es una historia un poco larga, y hay que empezar desde el principio.

**NA: Hilal le contó todo lo que les había ocurrido a Riki, desde que encontraron la cueva asta el día de hoy.**

Riki: a ver si me e enterado bien, ellas vienen de otro mundo, para ser mas exacto el que la hermandad universal  
intento conquistar, la de morado...

Twilight: **(un poco molesta)** me llamo Twilight.

Riki: vale, Twilight, te a enseñado a usar la magia por que no sabes como puedes usarla, ¿asta aquí bien?

Todos: si

Riki: vale, sigamos, tu Hilal, no sabes como pero eres miembro de la hermandad universal, y la prueba es  
de que abriste la puerta y el portal ¿no?

Hilal: si

Riki: vale, todo entendido, ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerte (poniendo cara mas seria) que a pasado con la aldea

Hilal: **(mirando a otro lado)** a explotado

**NA: Riki, al escuchar esto, se deprime, hubo un silencio asta que Hayato dijo.**

Hayato: bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora?

Twilight: **(mira a sus amigas, ambas asienten con la cabeza y dice)** podrías venir a nuestro mundo, quizás Celestia  
os permita vivir en el, además, Riki necesita ir aun hospital

Riki: **(sentándose en la cama)** ¡estoy bien, no necesito que ningún matasanos me mire!

NA: Riki se levanta, pero en el momento en que apoyó su pie izquierdo, callo al suelo

Hayato: Riki, tienes que ir a un hospital, si no podrías ponerte peor, además, no tenemos nada mejor por el momento.

Riki: **(enfadado)** esta bien...

Hilal: de acuerdo, Hayato y Yumiko, preparar vuestras cosas, nos vamos dentro de un rato

20 MINUTOS DESPUES.

**NA: todo el mundo ya estaba preparado, Hayato y Yumiko tenían a Riki, Hilal iba a abrir el portal, y las ponies estaban entusiasmadas por volver a casa.**

Hilal: ¿todo el mundo listo? (todo asistieron con la cabeza, excepto Riki, que estaba enfadado) pues en marcha.

**NA: Hilal abrió el portal, esta vez sin incidentes, y todo el mundo paso por el, Hilal fue el ultimo para mantener el portal abierto.**

* * *

**bueno asta aquí el nuevo capitulo, me a sido un poco difícil escribir algunas cosas,  
como el aaaa del soldado y el coof de Riki, por que no sabia si se escribían así,  
espero que os haya gustado y asta el proximo capitulo**


	6. Una nueva vida y nuevos problemas

**hola a todo, me e retrasado por varios motivos, los principales son:  
1ª: por que me he metido en un rol para aprender mas del escribir historias y demás  
2ª: a mi profesor de plástica se le a ocurrido enseñarnos a hacer comics (lo que por una parte es genial, pero por otra... con lo mal que dibujo -.-)  
3ª: pereza, no porque me haya quedado sin ideas, si no simple y pura pereza  
lo bueno de todo esto es que ya he aprendido alguna que otra cosa del rol gracias a un usuario.  
bueno, en resumen, a partir de ahora tardare mas en publicar los capítulos, sin mas demora, aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

EQUESTRIA, DESPUES DE ATRAVESAR EL PORTAL, V.P.P Hilal

Hilal: -_después de atravesar el portal, me quede alucinando, ¡aparecimos en medio de un bosque! pensé_  
_que acabaríamos en otras cueva, no en medio de un bosque_- Twilight, ¿fue aquí donde estabais  
antes de venir a nuestro mundo?

Twilight: -así es

Hilal: -_deje de usar mi magia en el portal para que se cerrada, pude ver que Hayato y Yumiko_  
_habian dejado a Riki en el suelo, Twilight hizo un gesto para que todo el mundo fuera donde_  
_estaba Riki, Fluttershy y Rarity fueron para alla, y yo, sin que me vieran, me escabullí_  
_para explorar el bosque_

V.P.P Twilight

Twilight: -bien escuchar, como no sois de este mundo, y llevamos desaparecidas casi un mes,  
creo que lo mejor es que Fluttershy, Rarity y yo vallamos las primeras, para poder dar explicaciones  
cuando lleguemos al pueblo o por si nos topamos con un grupo de búsqueda.

-**Hayato, Yumiko y Riki se llevan la mano a la cabeza**-

Twilight: -¿que pasa?

Riki: -que tenias que haberlo dicho antes, dime, ¿donde esta Hilal?

Twilight: -**mira a todas partes en busca de Hilal, pero no lo ve**- o no, ¿por que se a ido?

Yumiko: -por que esta en un bosque que no a visto en la vida y a ido a explorarlo

Twilight: -o no, si lo ven se pensaran lo peor, que es nuestro secuestrador, o a saber que pensaran  
en el momento en que lo vean.

Hayato: -vale, separemonos, Fluttershy y Rarity, ir a mirar por el bosque en diferentes caminos, Twilight,  
tenemos que llevar a Riki al hospital, por lo que nos guiaras al pueblo

todos: -vale.

-**Rarity y Fluttershy se van en direcciones diferentes en busca de Hilal, Twilight guia a Hayato y Yumiko asta el hospital, pero se olvidan de Riki**-

Riki: _esta es mi oportunidad, no pienso dejar que me mire ningún matasanos- se levanta y a duras penas se va por el bosque_

CON Hilal

-**Hilal estaba explorando el bosque, después de explorar durante 2 horas, se apelló en un árbol y se echo la siesta,**  
**no muy lejos del lugar donde Hilal se había echado la siesta...**

Applejack: -¿estas segura de que es por aquí?

Rainbow: -claro que si, aquella luz brillo durante unos segundos y después desapareció, pero estoy segura de que fue por aquí.

-**siguen andando durante unos minutos asta que ven a Hilal tomando la siesta, se esconden en unos arbustos.**

Applejack: -¿que es eso?

Rainbow: -no tengo ni idea, -**después de pensar unos segundos**- ¿y si esa cosa es la que a secuestrado a nuestras amigas?

Applejack: -puede ser, ¡tenemos que capturarlo!

Rainbow:- de acuerdo -**intenta ponerse a volar pero Applejack se lo impide**- ¿que haces? ¿por que me detienes?

Applejack: -no vallas tan a lo loco, aprovechemos que esta dormido para acatarrarlo con facilidad

Rainbow: -aaagh, esta bien...

-**Applejack y Rainbow se acercan silenciosamente asta Hilal, pero Applejack piso un rama y Hilal se despertó**

V.P.P Hilal

Hilal: -**mientras abre los ojos**- ¿quien anda ahí?

-**en cuanto termina de abrir los ojos ve como algo de color azul se acercaba muy rápidamente a el, reacciono y se aparto, haciendo que aquello que se acercaba acabara chocando con el árbol, entonces puede ver que se trataba de una pony de piel azul, crin y cola arcoiris y ojos Fucsia**

Hilal: -¿quien eres tu y por que me as ata...

-**antes de que Hilal pudiera decir mas una cuerda se enredo en su torso impidiendo que se moviera, puede ver que la cuerda esta siendo sujetada por otra pony de piel naranja, crin y cola amarillos y ojos verde.**

Hilal: -_veamos..._- **piensa unos segundos** -_la de azul se a quedado atontada, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme e ella... pero la de naranja... va ser un problema _-**piensa unos segundos mas**- s_i intento huir, utilizara la cuerda para pararme, pero, si corro en su dirección, no podrá utilizar la cuerda y tendré un momento para poder deshacerme de ellas_-

-**Hilal empieza a correr en la dirección de la pony, lo que asusta a applejack, haciéndola pensar que lo que va hacer es atacar, pero cuando Hilal esta lo suficientemente cerca, se deshace de las cuerdas, y con toda la velocidad que pudo, se escondió detrás de un árbol.**

Applejack: -_fiuuu, por un momento pensé que me atacaría, ¿por que no me a atacado? podría haberlo echo sin problemas_

Rainbow: -**aun un poco atontada**- ¿que.. a pasado?

Applejack: -te chocastes con el árbol y te quedaste atontada

Rainbow: -¿donde esta esa cosa?

Applejack: -**Señalando el lugar donde estaba Hilal**- escondida detrás de ese árbol, fue listo y acabo de mi cuerda, pero no me ataco, es extraño...

Hilal: -_**gritando y enfadado**_- PORQUE, NO, QUIERO, PELEAAAAAAAR.

Rainbow: -ENTONCES, ¿POR QUÉ NOS ATACASTE?

Hilal: -**saliendo de su escondite, tiene la cara como en los mangas, los ojos brancos y abriendo mucho la boca**- ¡ME ATACASTEIS VOSOTRAS! ¡YO ESTABA ECHANDOME LA SIESTA!

Applejack: -es verdad Rainbow, atacados nosotras primero,

Rainbow: -ahora que lo dices es verdad, lo siento... esto, ¿como te llamas y que haces aquí si se puede saber?

Hilal: -soy Hilal, y estoy aquí por... -**Hilal recuerda a que había venido originalmente-** ¡MIERDA! ¡lo había olvidado! ¡tenia que ayudar a llevar a Riki al hospital! ¡ahora habrá tenido que separarse para buscarme! !Hayato, Yumiko y Twilight me van a matar¡

-**Applejack y Rainbow miran a Hilal con los ojos abiertos**

Applejack y Rainbow: -¿¡conoces a Twilight!?

Hilal: -si, -**piensa un momento**- espera, ¿sois amigas de Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy?

Applejack y Rainbow: -_**con entusiasmo**_- ¡si! ¿donde estan?

Hilal: -pueeeees... no lo se, jeje...

-**Applejack y Rainbow se ponen un poco tristes**

Hilal: -no os pongáis tristes, no deben andar muy lejos... creo,

-**de repente, Riki aparece medio corriendo como puede, al ver a Hilal se cae.**

Riki: -anda Hilal, estas aquí, quien lo hubiera dicho

Hilal: -**llevando una mano a la cabeza-** Riki... as huido para que no te llevemos al hospital, ¿verdad?

Riki: -**con una risita**- si...

Hilal: -**con una sonrisa malvada**- bueno, había que traer los demás asta aquí, y tu me ayudaras,

-**Hilal levanta su mano izquierda y la dirige a donde esta Riki, entonces de su mano sale un aura azul oscuro, y a Riki le rodea un aura azul oscuro, entonces Hilal empieza a levantar mas su mano, y Riki también empieza a elevarse mientras empieza a gritar de miedo, entonces Hilal hace que se ponga en la cima de un árbol.**

Hilal: -así aprenderás a no huir de los médicos

Riki: -_**gritando y con miedo**_- ¡Hilal baja me de aquí ahora mismo!

Hilal: -no asta que lleguen los demás

Applejack: -vale ¿como es que puedes usar la magia? y ¿por que tiene miedo?

Hilal: -la verdad, aun no se del todo porque puedo usar la magia, ¿ves esta marca en mi mano? -**levanta la mano para que se pueda ver la marca**- pues Twilight me digo que es como un Cutie Mark mágico, y que es por el por lo que uso la magia. y sobre por que tiene miedo, es por que le tiene miedo a las alturas.

Rainbow: ¿asta cuando piensas tenerlo ahí arriba?

Hilal: asta que lleguen mis compañeros y Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy.

-**pasaron 20 minutos, primero llegaron Rarity y Fluttershy, que se llevaron una gran alegría a ver a Applejack y Rainbow, después llegaron Hayato, Yumiko y Twilight, Twilight también se llevo una alegría a ver a sus amigas, pero después regaño a Hilal por haber subido a Riki a un árbol sabiendo de su vértigo y de sus heridas, Hilal pensó en ese momento :que no se hubiera comportado como un niño -.-. en el pueblo todo el mundo se alegro de la vuelta de Twilight y sus amigas, pero al ver a los humanos salieron corriendo, consiguieron que atendieran a Riki en el hospital, pero tuvieron que atarlo a la cama.**

3 HORAS DESPUES, EN CASA DE Twilight

-**estaban tanto los compañeros de Hilal como 5 de las mane 6 en la casa, Pinkie pie no estaba en el pueblo, y Spike ya estaba durmiendo**

Twilight: -**mirando a todas partes**- eeeh... chicas, ¿donde esta pinkie pie?

Applejack: -a ido a Canterlot a comprar unas medicinas para el Sr. Cake,

Twilight: -¿aun esta enfermo?

Applejack: si, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya se estaba poniendo mejor.

Rarity: -me alegro por el, ¿a pasado algo durante nuestra ausencia?

Rainbow: -nada especial, Celestia se preocupo tanto que participo varias veces en la búsqueda, Trixie al oír que habías desaparecido vino a fardar de que era la mejor unicornio de Equestria (**en susurros**) menudas bromas que la hice jejeje.

Hilal: -¿Trixie? ¿quien es Trixie?

Twilight: -una unicornio que se cree la mejor maga y unicornio de toda Equestria, pero en realidad solo sabe hacer trucos baratos, asta tú serias capaz de derrotarla con los ojos cerrados (**en susurros**) mas que nada porque casi nadie es capaz de abrir un portal a otra dimensión.

Hayato: aja, una pregunta, ¿donde dormiremos?

Twilight: -yo tengo una cama libre, así que uno de vosotros se puede quedar a dormir.

Applejack: -yo también tengo una cama libre, pero tendré que avisar a mi familia primero para que no se asusten.

Rarity: -yo también tengo una cama libre, aunque tendré que avisar a mi hermana de que tendremos visita.

Hilal: -**dirigiéndose a sus compañeros**- bueno, 3 invitaciones y 1 cama en cada, ¿cual elegis?

Hayato: -yo iré a casa de Applejack, cuanto mas lejos este de los libros mejor, -**Hilal y Yumiko miran extrañados a Hayato-** ¿que? ¿os parece extraño que me aleje de los libros? ya os dije que estuve apunto de ser sabio, y en mi casa solo habia libros -.-

Yumiko: -yo iré con Rarity, me a caído muy bien, además de que podremos hablar de las modas de este mundo ^ ^

Hilal: -entonces yo me quedare en casa de Twilight

-**Hayato y Yumico siguen a sus respectivas anfitrionas a sus casas, el resto de las mane 6 también se van a sus casas, quedando Hilal y Twilight solos**

Twiight: -Hilal, sigue me, te llevare a tu cama.

-**Hilal sigue a Twilight, llegan a donde están las camas, pero ambas son demasiado pequeñas para Hilal**

Twilight: -puedes dormir en ese cama (**señala una cama**)

Hilal: -**suerte un suspiro**- ¿hay algún hechizo para hacerla mas grande?

Twilight: -si, espera un momento, -**empieza a brillar el cueno, a los pocos segundos la cama se hace mas grande**.- ya esta.

Hilal: -gracia,-**se tumba en la cama y empieza a mirar a su a rededor, entonces ve un lagarto color purpura durmiendo cerca de la otra cama**- ¿que es eso? (**señala al lagarto**)

Twilight: es spike

Hilal: -espera, ¿ese lagarto color purpura es spike?

Twilight: si, y no es un lagarto, es un dragón.

Hilal: -bueno... ya lo conoceré mañana...

Twilight: -ah, mañana enviare una carta a la princesa celestia para que sepa que estoy bien, y para que sepa de vuestra situación, la tendré que contar todo lo que nos a sucedido, incluyendo lo de tu aldea y de que sabes hacer magia,

Hilal: -...ok...

Twilight: -_ups, creo que no debería haber mencionado su aldea_- bueno... asta mañana- **se va a su cama a dormir.**

20 MINUTOS DESPUES,

Hilal: -... bah, no puedo dormir, (**se levanta de su cama)** iré a mirar la luna

-**sale de la casa y se queda delante de ella, se tumba en el suelo y empieza a mirar a la luna, después de un raro.**

Hilal: -(**en voz baja**) eres idéntica a la luna de mi mundo, pero la combinación de las estreñas te hace mas bonita.

?: -vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Hilal, ¿como as llegado aquí?

-**Hilal se da la vuelta y ve a un pony con alas y cuerno, mucho mas grande que un pony normal, Crin y Cola color Azul cobalto moderado, cuero Azul zafiro oscuro y ojos Turquesa moderado**

Hilal: -¿quien eres tu?

?: -oh, es verdad, no me conoces por mi verdadero aspecto, sino por la forma humana que tome, pero, ¿en serio no tienes ni idea de quien soy?

-**Hilal tenia un presentimiento de quien podía ser, empezó a pensar en quien seria, al final le vine a la mente un nombre.**

Hilal: -¿Luna?

Luna: -bingo, y ahora dime, ¿como as llegado aquí?

Hilal: -abrí un portal para venir aquí, junto a mis dos compañeros, mi instructor, y Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy

Luna: -¿Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy? ¿están bien?

Hilal: -si, y ya están cada una en sus casas, y Twilight enviará mañana una carta a celestia con todo lo sucedido, incluyendo el por que estoy aquí.

Luna: -me alegro oirlo, y, si se puede saber, ¿que haces aquí?

Hilal: -(**mirando hacia otro lado**) mi aldea a sido destruida.

Luna: -n-no lo sabia.

Hilal: -tranquila, ocurrió hoy, es normal que no lo sepas...

Luna: -me tengo que ir... nos veremos mañana, adiós

Hilal: -(**viendo como Luna se va**) adiós... bueno, creo que es hora de que me vuelva a la cama...

-**Hilal entra en la casa y se va a dormir en su cama.**

* * *

**espero que os allá gustado el capitulo, asta el proximo**


	7. Reunion con Celestia 1ª Parte

**hola a todos, después de un largo tiempo sin subir nada, pude subir este capitulo escribiendo poco a poco. aun que me temo que esto no es un: he vuelto, si no: aun estoy escribiendo lentamente los capítulos. sin mas que de decir, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, V.P.P spike

-**spike se despierta con los primeros rayos de sol, mirando hacia la ventana dice.**

Spike: -donde estarás Twilight.

-**spike mira hacia la cama de Twilight, después, echa a andar para irse a la cocina, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se para, vuelve a mirar hacia la cama de Twilight y se sorprende al verla en la cama.**

spike: -_¿estoy soñando?_ -**se pellizca en un brazo**- _¡no, no estoy soñando es_ -**en voz alta**- TWILIGHT!

Twilight: -¿he? ¿que pasa? ¿por que me... -**dijo sobresaltada y la interrumpen.**

-spike salta a la cama de Twilight y la abraza.

Spike: -¡Twilight, te he echado mucho de menos! -**lo dijo a punto de llorar.**

-**pasaron unos segundo en los que spike estuvo llorando y Twilight consolándolo**

Hilal: - que escena mas tierna -dijo sonriendo

Spike: -¡¿quien es el?!

Twilight: -tranquilo spike, es Hilal, me ayudo a volver. aunque aun no sabemos como puede al 100% puede usar la magia y le estoy entrenando para que sea todo un experto con la magia.

Spike: -¿como si fuera tu aprendiz? si Celestia se entera...

Twilight: -en cuanto le diga a Celestia porque lo hice me entendera... espero.

Spike: -bueno, tendréis hambre ¿no? voy a preparar el desayuno.

Hilal: -¡genial! me muero de hambre, voy contigo para decirte que me gusta.

-**Hilal sale de la cama para ir con Spike a la cocina.**

Twilight: -espera Hilal, antes tengo que decirte una cuantas cosas.

Hilal: -ok, ¿cuales?

Twilight: -la primera, en Equestria esta prohibido comer carne.

-**Hilal se queda paralizado unos segundo**

Hilal: -¿QUEEEE? ¿NO PUEDO COMER CARNEEEE?...bueno, tendré que hacerse vegetariano...

Twilight: -segundo, no está permitido que las personas sin autorización llevan armas.

Hilal: -bueno, no me importa deshacerme de mi espada

Twilight: -bueno, eso es lo mas importante por el momento, vamos a desayunar.

-Hilal y Twilight se bajaron a desayunar, Twilight desayuno un sandwich de pasto, hilal desayuno varias manzanas. después del desayuno.

Twilight: -Spike, coge una hoja y pluma.

Spike: -si. -en pocos segundos ya estaba listo.

Twilight: -**se aclara la garganta y narrado por ella**-

Querida princesa Celesatia:

Soy su aprendiz Twilight Sparkle. después de casi un mes, he conseguido volver con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos. por dos razones, han tenido que venir conmigo, el primero, es que su hogar a sido destruido, yo misma presencie el suceso. el segundo, es que uno de ellos tiene un don para la magia, tal es su poder, que fue capaz de abrir el portal que nos trajo de vuelta, pero no lo controla, por el momento yo le he enseñado lo básico. como seguramente quieras hablar conmigo y con mis nuevos amigos, te contare el resto en tu presencia.

ATTE. su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: -listo, la envio ahora mismo. -**spike usa su aliento para hacer enviar la carta**

Hilal: -vale, no me esperaba eso. bueno, por mucho 'correo express' que sea no creo que vaya a contestar ahora mismo, así que iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y... -**una carta aparece entre las manos de Spike**- ¡vaya!, que rapidez

Spike: -**la leer en voz alta**-

Mi querida aprendiz Twilight Sparkle:

Me alivia y alegra el que estés sana y salva, he enviado un carro real para que vaya a recoger a ti y tus nuevos amigos. me gustaría conocer especial mente al que dices que tiene un gran poder. continuaremos hablando cuando vengas

ATTE. La princesa Celestia

Hilal: -bueno, avisare a Hayato y Yumiko de que tendremos que irnos a reunirnos con la princesa.

Twilight: -¿no avisaras a Riki de que te vas?

Hilal: -no quiero molestarle, además, ya se habrá enterado de que no puede comer carne y se habrá puesto en huerga de hambre

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL HOSPITAL.

Redheart: -**sujetando una bandeja con un plato de pasto-** ¡tienes que comerte el pasto para recuperarte!

Riki: -NO, I'M LOVE MEAT!

Redheart: -¡YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DE QUE SIGNIFICA I'M LOVE MEAT! -**Riki permanece en silencio**- muy bien, ya comerás cuando el hambre apreté. -**sale por la puerta**.

DEBUERTA CON Hilal

Hilal: -si, no me cabe la mayor duda... voy a por el resto.

-**Hilal sale de la casa de Twilight y se dirige directo a la casa de Rarity, por el camino puede ver que los habitantes del pueblo ya se han acostumbrado a el, lo que le parece extraño, pues solo lleva aquí un día. en casa de Rarity, Hilal llama a la puerta.**

Rarity: -¿quien es? -**abre la puerta**- oh, hola Hilal, ¿que haces aquí tan pronto?

Hilal: -he venido a decirle una cosa a Yumiko, ¿puedo pasar?

Rarity: -si, adelante.

-**Hilal entra en la casa, Hilal observa los diferentes maniquies que hay con partes de tela, un vestido o ropa completa.**

Hilal: -ya entiendo por que te gusta tanto la moda, ¿eres diseñadora no?

Rarity: -si, soy diseñadora.

-**llegan donde esta Yumiko, que esta sosteniendo unas telas con medidas hechas.**

Yumiko: -hola Hilal, ahora me pillas un pelín ocupada.

Hilal: -ya te veo, ya... solo manía para decirte que iremos a una reunión con la princesa Celestia

Yumiko: -aja, estupendo... -**dijo distraida con su trabajo, pasan unos segundos, suelta todo lo que tenia de golpe**- ¡QUE! -**coge y zarandear a Hilal**- ¡AS DICHO CON LA PRINCESA CELESTIA!

Hilal: -¡si! ¡para de una vez de zarandearme!

Rarity: -tranquila, te ayudare a terminarlos.

Yumiko: -gracias Rarity. Hilal, ¿ya se lo has dicho a Hayato?

Hilal: -no, aun no.

Yumiko: -¿pues a que esperas? -**empuja a Hilal hacia la puerta**- rápido ve a decírselo. -Yumiko echa a Hilal de la casa de Rarity.

Hilal: -vaaaaale... CUANDO ESTES LISTA VE A CASA DE TWILIGHT

-**Hilal se dirige a la granja de los apple, donde estaba Hayato. por el camino se sorprende de la cantidad de manzanos. cuando llega a la granja, ve a Applejack tirando de un caro lleno de manzanas.**

Hilal: -hola Applejack, ¿sabes donde esta Hayato?

Applejack: -hola Hilal, esta ayudando a Big mac a recolectar las manzanas.

Hilal: -...a ver si adivino. ¿como dejasteis que durmiera aquí, para saldar "su dehuda", quiso ayudaros no?

Applejack: -a si es, ¿por que se lo tomo como una dehuda? es que me parece una tontería que se lo tome tan a pecho

Hilal: -siempre a sido así, le gusta ayudar pero no ser ayudado. bueno, iré a verle.

-**Hilal empieza a caminar por los manzanos en busca de su amigo. después de 5 minutos de caminata, lo encuentra pateando un manzano sin resultados.**

Hilal: -hola Hayato, veo que ya estas pagando tu dehuda...

Hayato: -¡Hilal, que haces tu aquí! no te esperaba tan pronto.

Hilal: -e venido a avisarte de que tendremos que ir a una reunión con la Princesa Celestia.

-**Big Mac aparece detrás de un árbol con varias cestas llenas de manzanas.**

Big Mac: -Hayato con quien estas habrá...-**ve a Hilal**- tu debes de ser Hilal ¿no?

Hilal: -si, y tú eres Big Mac ¿no?

Big Mac: -Eeyup.

Hilal: -bueno Hayato, cuando termines ven a casa de Twilight.

Hayato: -de acuerdo

1 HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES, EN CASA DE TWILIGHT

-**estan Hilal, Hayato, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike y los guardias reales que han traído el carro real esperando a que Yumiko llege.**

Hayato: -¿se puede saber por que tarda tanto?

Hilal: -ella y Rarity estaban haciendo algo, no me dijeron que

Hayato: -vale. ¿y que hacen todas ustedes aquí?

Applejack: -bueno... no todos los días puedes ir al castillo de las princesas.

Rainbow:- además tenemos que ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie, con las prisas se le olvido coger dinero suficiente para ir, comprar la medicina y volver

Hilal: -a si, Pinkie es la única de vosotras que aun no conocemos, teniendo en como conocí a Applejack y Rainbow, ¿que debería esperar de ella?

-**todas las chicas se miran entre ella y sueltan una sonrisita.**

Fluttershy: -Hilal... mejor lo dejamos en sorpresa.

Guardia real: -escuchar. ¿sabéis cuando llegara vuestra amiga? nos han ordenado llevaros lo mas rápido posible y ya llevamos 30 minutos de retraso

Hayato: -ya no debe de quedarla mucho... espero.

-**10 minutos después llega Yumiko con una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones que le llegan asta la rodilla a juego y sujetando unas ropas.**

Yumiko: -hola a todos, siento el retraso.

Hilal: -no importa, ¿pero que as traido contigo?

Yumiko: -asi, casi se me olvida. Hilal, Hayato, poneos esto. -**les da sus nuevas ropas.**

Hayato: -vale, ahora volvemos.

-**5 minutos despues, Hilal y Hayato salian con sus nuevas ropas, un chandal color azul oscuro a juego con la camisa y el pantalon. y Hayato tenia unas ropas parecidas a las de Hilal, pero eran de color marron y el pantalon era un vaquero.**

Yumiko: -no e tenido tiempo para perfecionarlas, pero por el momento creo que valen.

Hilal: -bien, pues entonces ya podemos irnos.

-**todo el grupo se dirigio al carro real. Hilal, Hayato y Yumiko estaban nerviosos por reunirse con la princesa.**

Guardia real: joder ya era hora...

* * *

**espero que os haya gustado y asta el proximo capitulo**


	8. Reunion con Celestia 2ª Parte

**hola a todos, Después de casi 3 meses por fin pude terminar este capitulo. aprovecho para anunciar de que seguramente todos los capítulos duren entr meses, como a estado pasando asta ahora, pero al contrario que las anteriores veces, que no tenia tiempo para escribir, esta vez he decidido dejarlo hacerlo de esta forma porque así tengo mucho tiempo de pensar y así llevar al fic por el camino que quiero, como es el ejemplo del 1 capitulo y de este, que tenían caminos muy diferentes. respondiendo a gamerpocus, tengo otros 3 fic aparte de este en mente, ya hablare de ellos en el final de este capitulo, por no hacer el inicio mas largo.**

**sin mas que decir, aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Hilal: -_ahora mismo estoy surcado los cielos en un carro llevado por pegasos. mirando por la ventana e visto pueblos, granjas, caminos... no puedo dejar de pensar en mi aldea, ¿habrá sobrevivido alguien? ¿como estarán las demás aldeas?. ha si, con todo el jaleo del entrenamiento, la explosión y el nuevo mundo, se me olvido contaros de que hay mas aldeas a parte de la mia, cada una tiene sus tradiciones, pero todas nacieron el mismo día, hace 2000 años. por lo que tengo entendido no han cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero eso ahora no importa, pues lo mas seguro es que las demás aldeas también fuesen destruidas. y ninguno de nosotros tres somos de la misma aldea._

Yumiko: -oye Twilight, ¿como es la princesa Celestia?

Twilight: -pues Celestia es amable, bondadosa y sabia. tiene un gran poder mágico y el poder de levantar el sol y la luna, ella es la responsable de traernos el día.

Hilal: -una pregunta, ¿sabes quien es Luna?

Twilight: -¿como sabes ese nombre?

Hilal: -lo oí que lo decían unos niños

Twilight: -bueno, Luna es la hermana de Celestia y claramente también es una princesa. es amable, pero no tiene muchos amigos por un problema que tubo... por no decir que casi no tiene tiempo para hacer amigos. ella también tiene un gran poder mágico y el poder de levantar la luna y las estreñas, ella es la responsable de traer la noche.

Hayato: -¿cual fue el problema que tubo?

Twilight: -ocurrió hace 1001 años, como todos los ponis dormían durante la noche, ella no tenia amigos, otro problema de los ya entes mencionados, por lo que la oscuridad la invadió y intento traer la noche eterna para que todos tuvieran que amarla y respetarla, Celestia se vio obligada a encerrar a su propia hermana en la luna. hace 1 año, consiguió liberarse de su prisión con la ayuda de las estreñas, y yo y mis amigas la detuvimos y la volvimos a la normalidad con el poder de nuestra amistad y el de los elementos de la armonía.

Hilal: -_un momento, los reyes de la leyenda... ¿no contaban con un poder que podía cambiar el sentimiento de las personas y volverlas buenas? ¿sera el mismo poder?_

Hayato: -¡¿hace 1001 años?! ¡¿como puede haber ocurido hace tantos años?!

Twilight: -es por que tanto Luna como Celestia son inmortales.

Hilal: -_¿Luna y Celestia inmortales?... un momento, Luna me dijo que no eran reyes los reyes de la leyenda, si no reinas. ella y su hermana son princesas, pero vistas desde otras perspectiva... son reinas, pero si son inmortales... ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ELLAS SON LAS REINAS DE LA LEYENDA?!. pero, de ser así, ¿por que me pregunto por la Hermandad Universal? ¿sera que vio algo en mi que la hizo pensar que soy uno de ellos? _**-H****ilal empieza a mirar la marca de su mano**-_ ¿quizás...?_

Twilight: -Hilal, ¿te pasa algo?

Hilal: -**dejando de mirar la marca de su mano y dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana-** no me pasa nada, tranquila.

**-Twilight desconfía en lo que le a dicho Hilal, pues el poco tiempo que a pasado como su "maestra de magia" a hecho que aprenda como es Hilal asta el punto de saber cuando miente. El resto del camino asta llegar al castillo fue tranquilo, Hilal no dejo de mirar por la ventana sin decir nada, Twilight intentaba averiguar que le ocurre a Hilal y los demás charlaban.  
**

PUERTAS DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT 40 MINUTOS DESPUES  


**-Hilal, Yumiko y Hayato estaban sorprendidos al ver canterlot y el castillo, como era casi la hora de comer, no había casi nadie en las calles.**

Rainbow: bien, yo, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack nos iremos a buscar a Pinkie pie. Hilal, que tengas suerte con la princesa Celestia.

**-Rainbow y el resto se van.**

Twilight: -bien, no hagamos esperar mas a la princesa Celestia, entremos.

**-****Twilight, Hilal, Hayato, Yumiko y Spyke se dirigen al interior del castillo, los guardas que custodian la puerta se apartan y dejan pasar a todos. Tras pasar por barios pasillos, llegaron a la sala del trono, donde esta Celestia esperándoles y ponies de toda clase cerca de Celestia. Celestia esta sentada en el trono hablando con otro pony, en cuando ve a Twilight, dirige toda su atención en ella. Twilight hace una reverencia, Hilal, Hayato y Yumiko se miran un momento entre ellos y hacen también una reverencia.**

Celestia: -Que todo el mundo salgan de la sala, quiero hablar con ellos en privado.

-**Todos los demás ponies que había en la sala se fueron y los guardias cerraron la puerta al salid. Celestia se levando de su sitio y se dirigió donde estaba Twilight.**

Twilight: -Princesa Celestia, estas son las personas que me ayudaron a volver, la chica se llama Yumiko, el chico con el chandal marrón es Hayato, y el ultimo chico es Hilal, él es el que tiene un don con la magia.

**-mira y Hilal de arriba a abajo, en un momento se para observando su mano izquierda.**

Celestia: -en la carta de Twilight dijo que sabias hacer magia y que tu hogar había sido destruido, bien quiero saberlo todo, desde el momento en que empezaste a usar la magia.

Hilal: -bueno todo empezó cuando abri la puerta del santuario y...

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Celestia: -mmm... muy interesante.

Hilal: -ahora, si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerla unas preguntas.

Celestia: -bien, pregunta.

Hilal: -¿quienes son la Hermandad Universal?

**-por un momento, Celestia abre los ojos sorprendida de la pregunta.**

Yumiko: HILAL, ¿como quieres que la Princesa sepa algo?

Celestia: -la Hermandad Universal fue un ejercito de humanos y ponies rebeldes de hace mas de mil años, que intentaron derrotarme a mi y a mi hermana, no puedo deciros mucho mas sin que luna este aquí y me de su permiso.

Hilal: -me basta, siguiente. ¿tu sabes lo que es esto verdad? -**levanta su mano izquierda de tal manera que se vea la marca de su mano.**

Celesta: -así es, eso es una battle mark, signo inconfundible de los miembros de la Hermandad Universal, aunque el tuyo se parece mucho al cutie mark de Luna.

Hayato: -Signo inconfundible...

Yumiko: -...De los miembros...

Hayato y Yumiko: **-Mirando a Hilal**- ...de la Hermandad Universal.

Hilal: -...Je, aun no me lo creo.

Celestia: -Pues créetelo, eres miembro de la Hermandad Universal y tu marca lo confirma.

Hilal: -Hermandad Universal, Hermandad Universal, YA ESTOY ARTO. tengo esta marca desde que nací y nunca he conocido a ningun miembro de la Hermandad Universal. es ridículo que yo sea uno de sus miembros.

Celestia: -Bueno, no envie a un "espía" cualificada por nada en el mundo.

Twilight: -QUE, ¿UN ESPIA?

-**la puerta que da a la sala del trono se abre y entra la princesa Luna.**

Celestia: -Luna, ¿puedes corroborar en que Hilal no es un miembro de la Hermandad Universal?

Luna: -Si puedo, pues ninguna otra persona cercana a Hilal tiene una Battle mark, o al meno, yo no e visto a nadie mas. aunque hacen el entrenamiento que solía hacer la Hermandad Universal.

Hayato: -Un momento, ¿acabas de decir que el entrenamiento que hacemos es el de la Hermandad Universal?

Luna: -Así es.

-**Hayato se pone a pensar.**

Yumiko: -¿En que piensas Hayato?

Hayato: -... En que no es una coincidencia.

Celestia: -¿Coincidencia en que?

Hayato: -Pensarlo. La marca de Hilal, el entrenamiento de la Hermandad Universal y el santuario de los mismo, por no decir que conocemos su leyenda. ¿a que nos lleva esto?

Twilight: -Esto nos llevaría a que SI sois miembros de la Hermandad Universal.

Hayato: -exacto, pero ninguno conoce a ningún miembro de esta y ya esta confirmado en que ninguno tiene a nadie cercano de la Hermandad Universal, si no fuera por que Hilal tiene esa marca, podríamos excluirnos completamente de la Hermandad Universal. y eso no tiene sentido, no consigo que encaje en el rompecabezas.

Hilal: -¿me dejas decir una cosa?, podemos estar aquí todo el día intentando resolver este acertijo, o podemos irnos al hospital a hablar con el que seguro sabe mas que nosotros, Riki.

Riki: -**apareciendo detrás de una columna**- o podéis preguntarme aquí mismo.

-**todos se sobresaltan a ver a Riki aparecer de la nada, sobretodo Twilight, Hayato, Yumiko y Hilal, pues ellos sabían que era imposible que hubiera llegado a Canterlot en el estado en que se encontraba.**

* * *

**y asta aquí el 8ª capitulo.**

como dije, tengo 3 fic en mente, aparte de Los hijos del sol y la luna y sus respectivas partes.

el 1ª esta casi apunto para empezar a escribirlo, quiero desarrollar mas al protagonista, la historia en si (que es corta), y otros tantos detalles.

la 2ª, en sí la mayor parte de la historia ira saliendo sobre la marcha, ya que esta sacada de un juego que jugué varios años atrás, y lo que are sera algún que otro cameo del juego, con una historia que no tendrá nada que ver que este y un final completamente diferente, mas que nada por que el final del juego no tenia mucho sentido y por que no voy a copiarlo.

el 3ª... aun estoy pensando en si le pego un tiro y me olvido de el o espero y a ver que hago.

espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, saludos.


End file.
